(a) Technical Field
The present invention relates to a multimedia terminal device for high-speed charging and a method of controlling the same, and more particularly to a multimedia terminal device for high-speed charging that performs high-speed charging of a portable electronic device connected to a multimedia terminal and a method of controlling the same.
(b) Background Art
In general, an indoor center facia panel of a vehicle includes an Audio Video Navigation (AVN) system and a multimedia terminal that connects an external smart device to the AVN system or charges the smart device. The multimedia terminal includes an auxiliary (AUX) jack and a universal serial bus (USB) jack to which an external smart device (e.g., a smartphone, a tablet personal computer (PC), etc.) is connected. When the smart device is connected to the multimedia terminal, the smart device is connected to the AVN system to transmit data and to charge the smart device.
Referring to FIG. 1, an existing multimedia terminal 10 includes a USB voltage of 5V and 500 mA from a head unit 10 that operates as an upper level controller of the AVN system. When the external smart device such as a smartphone, a table PC, and the like is connected to the USB terminal of the multimedia terminal 10 via a cable, the smart device is charged at low-rate by the USB voltage of 5V and 500 mA. However, since the charging speed to the smart device is substantially low with only the USB voltage supplied from the head unit to the multimedia terminal and charging time requires a significant amount of time and decreasing the user convenience and satisfaction.